


In An Instant

by BradleyJardine



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradleyJardine/pseuds/BradleyJardine
Summary: It was as they came back from dinner that it happened.(I’m a bad person)





	In An Instant

The first clue to something wrong was Will.

It had been a quiet meal near the speedway, the usual chatter of excitement about the first day of practice had been subdued by what had happened in New York and Edinburgh earlier that day, but they had returned to the track, spirits lifting up as James, Alex and Conor exchanged barbs, Simon managing to add a few of his own while Marco and Robert quietly spoke. It was Josef that had noticed who was missing from their group.

“Will? Are you okay?”

They turned round to the Australian, blue eyes wide in panic as he looked round before flinching. “Liz!” He screamed, dashing through the other drivers and towards his own motorhome.

By the time the others caught up, a shaken Will was cradling Beau, the toddler sobbing loudly against his father’s shoulder. There was no sign of Liz.

“Will, what’s going on?” Simon asked, rubbing at the child’s back in an attempt to sooth him. The Australian stammered, struggling to get any words out beyond his wife’s name. 

“Luca? Luca! Slow down!” The group turned to Marco on his phone. They could hear the teen screaming, something about his mother, then silence, no matter how much Marco begged his brother to speak.

“Uh...um...guys...”

Gasps and curses filled the air as they looked at Conor, the youngest in the group staring at his hand as it turned to dust.

“What the fu-“ he never finished his scream, transformation complete as he spun round and tried to reach Alex. The Californian recoiled in horror before dropping to his knees and grasping at the dust while yelling his friend’s name.

Then everything happened at once.

People coming out of motorhomes, some making it to the group while others didn’t.

James pulled Becky into a tight hug, murmuring words of reassurance into her ear, while Josef sobbed as he tried to reach Ashley, his girlfriend disintegrated into dust just beyond his reach.

He didn’t react when it was his turn, still staring at where his love had once been.

Robert kissed at Karli’s tears, mouthing ‘I love you’ before he was taken.

Alex caught Marco as he stumbled while throwing his keys at James. “I can’t get a hold of Marta, Dad, Nonno, Marissa... _anyone_.” He rushed, gripping at Alex with the one hand he still had, “You need to go to my dad’s, the twi-“

“We’ll find them.” Alex promised, choking up as his teammate seemed to relax at the reassurance before finally dissolving completely.

Soon the screams died down, replaced only by sobbing. 

“I’ll get it.” Simon said softly, taking Will’s phone from his back pocket when it started to ring, Beau only just calming in his father’s arms. “Hel- Dario?!”

Everyone watched the Frenchman as he moved away from the group, talking quietly. He looked round, clearly listing off those who had vanished before freezing at what he had heard back, soon hanging up.

“Dario, he was having dinner with Scott...there’s only Tilly left.” He said in a daze, “He’s going to go by Tony’s and Ryan’s before coming here.”

“What the fucking hell just happened?!” Alex snapped, reaching out to hug Kelly before hesitating as he remembered the dust he was covered in.

No one could answer him.


End file.
